Hunger Games: Clove's Point of View
by flutist107
Summary: This is the hunger games viewed from Clove.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the morning of the reaping in District 2. Our District specializes in masonry. This year I was determined to volunteer as a tribute considering I haven't worked my whole life training for nothing.

Each year how the reaping works is you go sign in, listen to the same speech said every year, and then someone either volunteers or is chosen for the games. It was now time to have them announce the tributes. Before the girls name was even drawn out I shot my hand straight up. "I volunteer"! I said. The peacekeepers came over and escorted me up to the stage, like they do every year. "What's your name"? The District 2 escort asked. "Clove," I said. The boys' tribute volunteered too. His name was Cato. Cato is a pretty strong guy, his strength is unbelievable.

We each went back to our rooms so our parents and friends could say goodbye. "Clove, good luck, remember watch your back. You never know who will turn on you next and remember. Give the audience a good show. Bring Two another victory." My mother said. I smiled and gave her a hug and said goodbye and then she had to leave. She was the only person that came and said anything to me. I focus more on training than I do with friendships. People tell me I never miss.

Cato and I got on the train. Our mentor was Enobaria. She had her teeth sharpened and she used them as her weapon. When you think about it, it's really kind of gross. "Cato and Clove. You two are careers, which means people expect great things out of you, so that means you have to work ten times as hard if you want to win." Enobaria said. Why we really need mentors is really pointless. I've spent my life training for this and so I think I know what I'm doing.

We finally arrive at the Capitol. It is unbelievable and its really amazing. I start to think that our lives are going to change today, we are going to be going down in history today! I keep thinking back in my head what it would be like if we won, how famous we would be. We would be able to stay in the Capitol all we wanted, it would be great! District 1 and 2 and 4 are Career districts which means we have a more likely chance of winning. But we still have to worry about the other tributes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cato and I were escorted back to our stylist. Each year every tribute is designed a costume to match the theme of their district and then rides in a chariot for the Tribute Parade. Since District 2 is masonry we normally have something to do with armor. Cato and I get to wear golden armor that is supposed to represent gladiators. After that we went down to meet with Enobaria again. "I found out who some of the other tributes are for this year." She said. "Great! So who are they"? Asked Cato. "District 1 is Glimmer and Marvel, District 11 is Thresh and Rue, and 12 is Katniss and Peeta." I looked around the room at all the other tributes and so far I have spotted two twelve year olds and some more people who stand no chance what so ever. "Some competition." I whisper to Cato. He nods back.

We stepped up on to the chariots. The arena is huge! So many people cheering us on as we made our way through. I was smiling and waving when I happened to look up at the mirror and see District 12 tributes on fire! It wasn't real fire I don't think but now the audience has all their attention and don't even notice the other tributes. All the chariots surrounded President Snow for his speech. During the speech I whispered over to Cato, "Did you see 12? They were on fire"! "I know, I saw now shh and listen to Snow." Well I see how he wants to be. Afterward we went back to talk to Enobaria. "Guys that was great, you got people to notice you." She said. "And by notice you mean stare at us for thirty seconds until 12 showed up"? I looked over at Cato to see what he was doing. "Cato what are you…." Then I noticed. He was listening to District 12's conversation with their mentor, but I think they caught on and decided to leave.

The next day was training. I immediately got in line for knife throwing just to prove to all of them that I never miss. The first target popped up and I threw my knife straight for the chest. Bull's-eye! Second target bull's-eye and third target bull's-eye. I kept throwing my knives when all of a sudden I here. "Where's my knife? Someone took my knife"! Yelled Cato. If someone took his knife they are now already on the very top of his kill list and nobody wants to be there.

We had our interviews that night. I wore a lovely orange dress and it was one of the nicest outfits I had ever worn in my life. I was third to be interviewed since they went in order by district. "Clove, I've heard rumors saying you never miss. Is that true"? Asked Caesar. I laugh a little, "Well most certainly it is. If I don't get a kill I at least have them knocked down then I can kill them." We carried about our interview and then Cato came on and did his. Afterward we watched the others. "You kids need rest tomorrow is the scoring day." Said Enobaria.

Like with the interviews I was third for scoring. Seneca, the head game maker, sat up in some platform area overlooking the room. I went over and picked up my knife and threw it straight for the heart of the target. Each time hitting the same spot. I said thank you and left after my time was up. "Good luck." I said to Cato. When all of the scoring was done we went up to our suite and watched for our scores. "From District 2 Clove 10." I smiled. Enobaria smiled too and Cato got a ten as well. We were both happy until we got to District 12. "From District 12 Katniss Everdeen a score of 11." My smile sank I looked over at Cato and then to Enobaria. "An eleven! How in all of Panem did she get an 11"!? I was furious how Katniss Everdeen get and eleven did. "Now everyone expects her to win now, this can't get worse." I went to my room and stayed there the rest of the night. Tomorrow is the day we will be taken to the arena. Tomorrow will be the day I get revenge on Everdeen. Tomorrow will be the day I will get her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today is the day of the games. Cato and I walk down with Enobaria to the hovercraft to be taken to the arena. "Remember you two, give the audience a good show. Make them remember you." We get on the hovercraft and are told where to sit. Unfortunately I have to sit by Everdeen. A little while later a lady comes around with a giant syringe. "Hold out your arm." She says. She inserts the needle in my arm and a light flashes. "That's your tracker." She goes over to Katniss to put hers' in. Katniss is asking fifty questions on what that is. I look around the hovercraft and grin. Everyone on the hovercraft looks scared out of their wits, but then again half of them are going to die today.

When we finally land we are taken underground. When I reached below the arena I meet with my stylist again and she gives me a jacket to wear. A voice from a speaker says thirty seconds till the launch. I go over and step into the tube. A little while later it starts to rise up. At first you can't see anything and then I saw the cornucopia. The arena is set up like a forest this year. I've already spotted a lake which means I won't have to worry about dehydration. I notice the countdown is at 20 seconds and I look around to see where the other careers are since they are my allies. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! I make a mad dash for the cornucopia. I grab about 10 large knives and 4 smaller ones and a backpack

I notice the kid from District 9 was trying to kill Katniss. If anyone is going to kill Katniss it's going to be me. I took one of the larger knives and threw it at the District 9 kid. It landed right in the middle of his back killing him instantly. Then I take my other knife and throw it at Katniss's head. She dodges it and it lands in her backpack. I run toward her to get my knife out of the District 9 kids' back when she takes off running.

A few minutes after the bloodbath all the careers meet up together. We all decided a place where we wanted to set up camp and then we set out again to go hunt people down and apparently Lover Boy is "allied with us." That night we watched to see who all the fallen tributes were. "Let's call it a night guys," said Marvel. "Wait, do you see that smoke over there"? Said Glimmer. A tribute made a fire in the middle of the night. We all walked over towards the fire. Sure enough there was the girl from 8 sitting by the fire. The girl gasped as Cato handed Glimmer his sword. Glimmer took her sword and stabbed her right in the stomach. The girl let out a loud scream. "Let's go guys," said Cato. When we got back to the base Cato asked, "Why was there no cannon?" "Maybe she isn't dead yet." Said Peeta. "What do you mean she isn't dead? Glimmer stabbed her right in the stomach. Well if you think she isn't dead go finish her off Lover Boy." Cato said as he handed Peeta a sword. A few seconds later the cannon went off.

Around sunrise I heard faint whispering, I figured it was just Glimmer talking to one of the others or the District 4 girl so I continued to sleep. A little while later I thought I could hear a branch being sawed but I didn't think anything of it. That's when I heard tracker jackers swarming. The nest burst and all of them swarmed in to the air. Screaming, I grabbed my stuff and ran straight for the lake not waiting on anybody. When I arrived to the lake I dived straight in. I looked at my hands I had a few minor stings, nothing major. I noticed that Cato and Marvel were here too. I looked around for Glimmer and the District 4 girl when I heard the cannons. "Katniss killed Glimmer," I said. "She was in the tree all night long, never came down after we chased her up there." Said Marvel. "Peeta is going to die next," said Cato. We grabbed our stuff and got out of the lake. We walked all over the place trying to find Peeta. We finally did. Cato took his sword and cut his leg. "Let's just let him bleed out," said Cato, "He won't last long." We went back to the cornucopia and took all of our supplies and put them near the land mines. For once we actually got to take a break.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was about the middle of the afternoon when we noticed the smoke rising from the forest. We all ran over towards the smoke but nothing was there. We heard an explosion and ran back to the base. "Our stuff"! Cato turned to the District 10 boy and snapped his neck yelling at him for not watching our supplies. We decided together to split up and search for some more food. Cato and I went off and Marvel went the other way. "I can't believe that nub didn't see anyone blow up our supplies." Said Cato. "Maybe it was Katniss," I said. "maybe." We continued walking trying to find some food source when a cannon goes off. We both look at each other. "Marvel." We both say. We continue walking when another cannon goes off. "Rue just died, she was Katniss's little buddy wasn't she." I said.

"We need armor Clove, if we want to win the games we are going to need body armor," said Cato. "And how do you plan to get that." I said. "im not sure yet, but we'll find away. Now lets keep walking."

We kept walking and decided to take a break and sit down. "Attention tributes we have decided to be generous hosts and offer a feast. Each of you need something and we have decided to give it to you. This feast will be held at the cornucopia tomorrow. Good luck and happy hunger games." A voice said over an announcement. "Clove that's how we'll get our armor! The feast. You can go into the cornucopia and get the backpack and ill stay hidden off so if things get bad I can just run in and help you," said Cato. "Sounds good to me, so we know both from 12 are still alive so Katniss will probably show up to the feast, 5 is alive, and Thresh is still alive." I said. "Well then it is settled, Clove I think we have a greater chance at winning now." Cato said. We walked back towards the cornucopia and stopped about half way there to set up a resting spot. "Tomorrow Clove. Tomorrow we will win these games. Together." "Together," I said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the day of the feast. Cato and I made our way down to the cornucopia. "There's Katniss," I said. I made a mad dash for the middle. When Katniss made it around the corner I threw one of my knives at her, slicing her forehead. I ran and started tackling her attempting to pin her down she spit blood up in my face. I finally got her down. This is the end of her. "I told Cato if he let me have you I'd give the audience a good show," I said to her. She was squirming trying to escape, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Where's lover boy? Oh I see, you were gonna help him right? That's sweet. You know it's too bad you couldn't have helped your little friend. That little girl what was her name again? Rue." I chuckled "Well, we killed her and now," pulling out a small knife, "we're gonna kill you. Where shall we start? Let's do your lips first so you can give lover boy one last kiss goodbye." I start to outline her lips with my knife. When I'm lifted off of her and slammed to the cornucopia.

"Did you kill her? I heard you." Said Thresh. Thresh, where was he at! "I didn't kill her I swear"! "I heard you." Things just got bad. "Cato! Cato"! I yell, where is he at? I look down Thresh has a medium sized rock in his hand. I keep screaming for Cato but he isn't coming. I look up and Thresh takes the rock and slams it into the temple of my head. Everything goes black I can't see anything. I hear Cato though. "Clove"? "Stay with me, stay with me." I can't say anything. I just start to think. I could have won, but I won't. I think back to the very beginning. Training my whole life, the reaping, the bloodbath all of it for nothing. I know now that this right here and right now that this is the end of me. Then all of me goes numb and everything just all at once stops.


End file.
